Demon Crisis Book 3: Wrath
by Count Morningstar
Summary: The evil Daemon uses Sora as a pawn to turn Matt and Tai into bitter enemies. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Daemon, the lord of wrath, plans to turn Matt and Tai into bitter enemies and cripple the Digidestined even more. To do that, Daemon uses Sora as a pawn to make Matt and Tai fight each other. Will Daemon's plan succeed, or will Sora be able to stop the man she loves and one of her closest friends from killing each other?

**Setting:** One week after the events of Dark Tamer.

**Guest Stars**

Rika Nonaka and Renamon

Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon

**Author's Note:** If you haven't read Demon Crisis Book 2: Dark Tamer, you might want to go ahead and do that. Otherwise Rika and Ryo presence in this story might be a little confusing, though I will try to do a bit of a recap in the story. Anyway, this is only the prologue. I don't have the actual first chapter done yet, but since I had the prologue finished already I thought I'd go ahead and start the story. I'll try to have the actual first chapter done soon. In the meantime enjoy this bit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>BOOK III-WRATH<p>

Prologue

On a cloudy afternoon, Ken Ichijouji and his girlfriend Yolei Inoue were on their way to meet their friend and fellow Digidestined, Tai Kamiya. With the two were Yolei's Digimon partner, the eagle-like Hawkmon, and Ken's partner, the green caterpillar-like Digimon Wormmon, who was riding on Ken's shoulder. On their way to meet Tai the four ran into their friend and fellow Digidestined Izzy izumi and his Digimon, the beetle-like Tentomon. With Izzy and Tentomon were Rika Nonaka and her Digimon, a yellow humanoid fox with fingerless purple gloves named Renamon, and Ryo Akiyama and his Digimon, a humanoid dragon in black armor and four red wings named Cyberdramon. Rika and Ryo were two of Ken's more unique friends, they were from a parallel version of Earth, or at least Rika was. Ryo was originally from the same universe as the Digidestined, but chose to go Rika's after fighting a war through time and space with the evil Digimon, Millenniummon.

As the group walked through the city to the café where they were to meet with Tai, they noticed that people were staring at them. This was mostly due to Renamon and Cyberberdramon. Digimon were not as uncommon a sight in the human world as they were many years ago. Ever since the fall of MaloMyotismon, Digimon were being seen more and more among humans. Of course those Digimon were usually small and cute like Wormmon and Hawkmon. Renamon and Cyberdramon were human sized, and looked very intimidating. Many of the people the group passed walked away from them as fast as they could, and it didn't help that Renamon and Cyberdramon were walking up towards the front. As they neared the corner of a building, a man in a shabby coat wielding a knife jumped in front of them.

"Give me all your money or I'll…" the knife-wielding man began to threaten, but stopped when he saw Renamon and Cyberdramon.

Cyberdramon bared his fangs and growled while Renamon simply glared at him with her feral ice-blue eyes. The would-be robber went as white as a sheet, dropped his knife, and ran screaming back around the corner where he had first ambushed the group, allowing them to continue forward. As the group passed the corner, the robber was telling a nearby police officer of the "monsters" he had encountered.

"Where did you see these 'monsters'?" the officer asked with a tone of skepticism.

"Like a second ago when I was trying to take these people's money!" the robber frantically answered, realizing a second too late that he had said too much.

"Yeah, I think you better come down with me to the station." The officer said as he handcuffed the robber.

Meanwhile the three Digidestined and two Tamers continued on their path to the café.

"You know I actually do feel a little safer walking around the city with Renamon and Cyberdramon." Yolei admitted.

"I know that I feel a lot safer walking around campus late at night knowing that Renamon is nearby." Rika said to Yolei.

"Not that you couldn't defend yourself Rika." Renamon observed.

"True." Rika admitted. "I know that I can beat up any guy who tries anything with me pretty easily."

"Don't you feel safe with me Yolei?" Hawkmon suddenly asked sounding hurt.

"Well of course I do." Yolei reassured the bird Digimon. "It's just that Renamon and Cyberdramon can scare people off easier because they're a little scarier looking. Oh, no offence you two."

"None taken." Renamon replied. "I actually consider that to be a compliment. Being able to frighten off enemies is a valuable ability to have in the Digital World where I come from."

"Say, I know that Cody isn't with us because he had some errands to do today, but why isn't Davis here?" Ryo asked, changing the subject of the conversation.

"Because Tai can't be in the same room with Davis without wanting to kill him." Ken answered.

"Wow, what did Davis do?" Rika asked sounding surprised.

"He cheated on Kari three times." Yolei answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I still think that's kinda weird." Rika replied. "Back when I watched that T.V. show in my world that's somehow based on your lives, I always thought that Kari would end up with T.K. I mean they seemed like such a good couple."

"We all thought so too." Ken agreed. "We were all surprised when Kari started going out with Davis. Especially since it seemed like T.K. and Kari both really liked each other. But I guess they both didn't want to take the chance that it might ruin their friendship if their relationship didn't work out. It's really sad because now that Kari's gone, T.K. will never get the chance to tell Kari how he really feels. And now he's out there wandering the world as a broken man."

"…You know there's something that's bugging me." Rika said after a brief pause, as the subject of T.K. and Kari was not easy for the Digidestined to talk about. "Didn't you guys ever try searching that Dark Ocean place for Kari? I mean in the T.V. show there were some really weird Digimon that were after her. Maybe they came after her again."

"That possibility did occur to us Ms. Nonaka, and we conducted a search of The Dark Ocean many times and found nothing." Izzy answered bluntly. "As painful as it is to accept, it seems very unlikely that Kari is at The Dark Ocean. And right now we cannot afford to explore the very remote possibility that she might be. Our main concern right now is dealing with what remains of the Seven Lords."

With that, the conversation came to a halt. Ryo however began to stroke his chin a little as he realized that there might be another possibility of what might have happened to Kari. At last the group arrived at the café. A hush fell over the people inside when they saw the group enter with Renamon and Cyberdramon. Sitting at a table in a corner was Tai, and with him with the small yellow T-rex-like creature that was his Digimon Agumon. Tai blinked quite a few times when he saw Ryo.

"Uh, Izzy, is that guy with you really…?" Tai asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes Tai, that really is Ryo Akiyama." Izzy answered. "The explosion of Millenniummon's castle actually hurled Ryo to the very distant past of the Digital World. Shortly after that he fought a war with Millenniummon throughout time and space and at the end he decided to reside in a parallel universe where our lives are nothing more than a children's anime series."

"Okay…" Tai said with a dumbfounded look. "Who's the girl?"

"That is Ms. Rika Nonaka." Izzy answered. "She is from the parallel universe that Ryo decided to reside. She came here to rescue Ryo after he was abducted by Barbamon, a member of the Seven Lords."

"I see…" Tai replied, still with a look of confusion on his face. "Um, who're the Seven Lords again?"

"What the hell is the matter with you Tai?" Yolei asked loosing her cool. "Izzy told you about who they are days ago! One of them turned out to be that bimbo Lily! You remember her, right? She was that blond that Davis was really into? She tried to turn Davis into her sex slave and use him to kill us!"

"Daemon is also a member of this group." Ken added. "Aren't you concerned by the fact that Daemon is not only back, but has at least five other friends that are probably as powerful as he is?"

"Look, I'm sorry but my head hasn't been in this!" Tai said with a very noticeable amount of anger in his voice. "I've been having to deal with a lot of other stuff lately! Can't you guys deal with this on your own?"

"We could really use your help on this Tai." Izzy replied seriously. "The enemy we now face is very powerful and we need all the help we can get to fight it."

"I don't have the time to become involved in this!" Tai insisted.

"Maybe you should make the time." Ryo said seriously. "Because for all you know the Seven Lords might be responsible for Kari's disappearance."

Ryo's suggestion shocked the whole group, especially Tai.

"If you're trying to be funny you're not doing a good job." Tai said with a furious expression.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it might not be a coincidence that the Seven Lords showed up not long after Kari vanished." Ryo explained. "For all we know they might have taken Kari prisoner. They could be holding her someplace in The Dark Ocean or the Digital World. And if they are holding her prisoner, then it's all the more reason for you to get involved and fight them."

At that point Tai shot up from his chair, knocking the table to the floor and startling everyone.

"Look, I don't care what kind of weird dimension you've been living in for the past few years!" Tai shouted, causing everyone in the café to look in the group's direction. "You have no right to just waltz in here and tell me that I haven't done everything I could to find Kari! I turned over every rock in the Digital World and every other place looking for her and she's nowhere! So don't you dare accuse me of not trying everything I could, or else I'll make you wish that you did die when that castle blew up!"

With that, Tai stormed out of the café, pushing his way past Ken, Izzy, and a few other people that were just in the way. Agumon apologized to the group before hurrying off to catch up with Tai.

"That jerk." Rika said angrily. "He had no right to talk to Ryo like that!"

"I shouldn't have brought it up." Ryo said looking ashamed. "That idea just occurred to me a few minutes ago when I thought about how long ago Kari vanished."

"It was a good theory." Rika reassured him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right Ms. Nonaka, it really was." Izzy agreed, surprising the rest of the group. "The idea of Kari's disappearance being connected to the Seven Lords was something that never occurred to me. But then I didn't think it was practical to focus any more on what might of happened to Kari. Her disappearance has hurt us all, and I felt that dwelling on it would only interfere with other things. Still, that possibility is something that we might have overlooked, just as we overlooked the possibility that Daemon was a member of the Seven Lords, or that he was even still a threat. Wishful thinking may have caused us to assume that he was no more. I think we need to take a second look at everything to figure out what is really going on."

"Wait, so are you saying that Kari might still be alive?" Yolei asked with hope in her voice.

"All I'm saying is that it's possible." Izzy replied. "It is also possible that the Seven Lords simply may have killed Kari, but we need to look at all possibilities again."

"You think we could do that somewhere else?" Wormmon asked suddenly. "I think we've made the people here uncomfortable."

Meanwhile outside the café, Tai was walking to his car, which he had to park a fair distance away because there was no space available in front. Agumon was following close behind.

"…I shouldn't have blown up like that." Tai said as he suddenly paused. "That's what you're thinking, right Agumon?"

"Well, Ryo wasn't saying that you didn't try your hardest to find Kari." Agumon replied. "We all know that you did. All he was saying was that there might be one place you didn't think of."

"Yeah…" Tai replied as he resumed walking. "I guess I should apologize later. He comes back from the dead and I chew him out."

"The last couple of months have been hard on you Tai." Agumon responded. "First you lost Kari, and then later Sora leaves you for Matt. No one blames you for being angry at everything."

"Yeah…" Tai replied still looking ashamed. "Let's go home, it's been a long day."

With that, Tai and Agumon got into Tai's car and drove off, unaware that they were being watched. The one watching them was a humanoid figure shrouded in red robes. A red hood that revealed only his blue demonic eyes, though a pair of large horns stuck out from the sides covered his head. On his back was a pair of large bat-like wings. The creature was none other than Daemon, and he was very pleased by what he had just seen.

'How fortunate that the child of courage is filled with such wrath.' Daemon thought to himself. 'This will make my plans all the more easier.'

With that, Daemon laughed evilly to himself before vanishing in a burst of flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I wanted to inject a little comedy into this story before I got into the drama. That's why I did the bit with Renamon and Cyberdramon scaring off the robber. Again, I'm sorry that the first chapter isn't done yet. I'll try to have it up very soon.

For now, please review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Trojan Demon

**Author's Note:** Okay, sorry for the slight delay with the first chapter. I think the title of this chapter says a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Trojan Demon<p>

Sora Takenouchi was returning home from a long shift at her job. When she got to the door of her apartment she found something on the doorstep. It was a large dark-brown stuffed animal with purple batwing-like ears and a pair of horns that curved down behind its head. The oddest feature of this animal was that there were chains tied around its torso, and attached to those chains on the front was what looked like an egg-shaped alarm clock. Despite the oddity of the object, Sora did find it to be cute. As she picked up the stuffed animal, which was about as large as a bed pillow and required both arms, Sora noticed a card tied to one of the horns by a string. Sora read the card.

'To Sora, I've sorry if I've acted like such a jerk to you these past couple of months. Love Tai.' Read the message on the card.

Sora smiled to herself and shook her head as she managed to open the door while carrying the large bulk and walk in. Waiting for Sora on the couch was a large tropical looking bird with pink and blue feathers. This was Sora's Digimon, Biyomon.

"Hello Sora." Biyomon greeted as the redheaded Digidestined walked into the living room. "How was work?"

"It was okay." Sora answered as she set the stuffed animal on the coffee table and went back to go put her purse on the table by the door.

"What's this thing?" Biyomon asked, indicating the stuffed animal.

"Oh, apparently that's a gift from Tai." Sora explained. "I found it in front of the door. I guess Tai must've left it here earlier."

Biyomon tilted her head at the stuffed animal and gave it a quizzical look. A moment later there was a ring at the doorbell. Sora answered the door to find a young man with wild blond hair wearing a black t-shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. This was Sora's boyfriend and fellow Digidestined, Matt Ishida.

"Hey there." Matt greeted with a wave and a smile.

"Hi." Sora greeted back as she hugged Matt and gave him a small peck on the lips. "What brings you around here?"

"Aren't we still going out to dinner tonight?" Matt asked.

"That's right, I almost forgot." Sora said as the memory of their dinner engagement came back to her. "Let me go change real quick. Come on in."

Matt walked in and sat down on the couch next to Biyomon while Sora went back to her room. Immediately he noticed the odd stuffed animal on the coffee table.

"Hey Sora, what is this thing?" Matt asked from where he was sitting.

"Oh, that's some present that Tai sent me." Sora answered from her room. "I'm actually surprised that he sent me something like that, it's not his style. It's still kinda cute though."

"Why'd he send it?" Matt asked as he took a closer look at the object.

"The card said that it was to apologize for how he's acted the past couple of months." Sora answered as she walked out of her room in a purple skirt that ended just above the knees and a pink top. "You have to admit that he's been hard to be around."

"I hear that." Matt agreed. "Did you hear about what happened yesterday afternoon at that café?"

"Yeah, Yolei called and told me about it." Sora replied. "I feel sorry for poor Ryo. He only made a little suggestion and Tai blew up at him."

"Well, Ryo did bring up a painful topic." Matt reminded her. "I mean he might be right about Kari's disappearance being connected to these 'Seven Lords' that Izzy has mentioned, but it's still not the best thing to bring up around Tai."

"Still, it's not exactly a good welcome back." Sora maintained. "Not after everything that Ryo has been through."

"Actually, I don't think Ryo has had it that bad." Matt replied. "For one thing that girlfriend of his is pretty hot."

"Really…" Sora said with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, but not as hot as you though." Matt quickly said to try and correct himself.

"Nice save Ishida." Sora said with a playful smirk. "C'mon, let's get going."

"Hey Sora?" Biyomon called just as the couple was about to leave. "I think there's something weird about this stuffed animal."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Biyomon replied as she continued to give the object a suspicious eye.

* * *

><p>Outside on top of a building with a view of Sora's apartment window, Daemon was watching. Right behind him another Digimon appeared in a burst of flames. This Digimon looked like a woman with pale skin and raven-black hair that was tied up with gold ornaments. She wore a black bodysuit was a purple skirt that was open in front, and long baggy purple sleeves. The symbol of a black bat was on her forehead, and her right hand was a decayed claw.<p>

"What do you want Lilithmon?" Daemon asked the woman, not even turning to face her.

"I've misplaced Belphemon." Lilithmon replied sounding a bit frustrated. "I've looked all over the lair and can't find him. Do you know where he is?"

"I've sent Belphemon on a little mission." Daemon replied.

"Mission?" Lilithmon asked with a raised eyebrow. "What possible mission could you use Belphemon for? He can't do anything in his Sleep Mode. We probably would've left him at The Dark Ocean had The Master not commanded that all five of us come here."

"I remind you Lilithmon that tomorrow afternoon Belphemon's clock will go off and he will wake up and enter his Rage Mode." Daemon replied. "Besides, there is a use for Belphemon's current form. One that can help sow the seeds of discord between the children of courage and friendship."

"And just what exactly is that?" Lilithmon asked, still not understanding Daemon's plan.

"You are welcome to watch and find out." Daemon replied.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sora was relaxing in her apartment. It was the first day off she had had in months and she intended to enjoy it. The peculiar stuffed animal was still on the coffee table, and Biyomon had not taken her eyes off of it. It was a nice day out, so Sora decided to step out onto the balcony. Not long after she did so however, she heard the sound of an alarm clock going off. Sora looked back into the apartment and saw that the clock on the stuffed animal was indeed ringing. Biyomon immediately flew off of the couch and landed in front of Sora. At last the ringing stopped and the animals eyes opened, revealing that they were completely blood red.<p>

The stuffed animal began to grow in size and morph its shape. Its body took a muscular humanoid shape, while its head became wolf-like. Three large pairs of purple bat-like wings sprouted form its back, and the chains that were originally around its torso now hung from its wrists. The thing kept growing in size and was becoming too big for the apartment to hold. Sora and Biyomon moved as far back against the railing of the balcony as they could. The creature suddenly swung out one of its arms, destroying the walls and the balcony. As Sora fell past the several floors of the building, Biyomon began to glow with a red light.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!" Biyomon cried as she transformed, her voice deepening with the utterance of her other name.

With her transformation finished, Biyomon had become a giant fiery looking red bird with a fanged beak. Sora quickly grabbed onto Birdramon's back, and the giant bird Digimon managed to safely land on the ground a safe distance away from the building.

"Are you alright Sora?" Birdramon asked.

"I think so." Sora replied as she got off of Birdramon's back.

Suddenly the beast that was once a harmless stuffed animal burst forth from the destroyed apartment above and grew to its full size. It looked to Sora as if the creature was about as big as VenomMyotismon was.

"I am Belphemon, the lord of sloth!" the monster roared. "Because my slumber has been disturbed, I shall destroy this world!"

"We have to stop it!" Sora told Birdramon. "Fight it with everything you've got!"

Birdramon nodded and began glowing with a red light.

"Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!" Birdramon cried as she once again transformed.

The light faded and Birdramon had become a large humanoid bird with a red mask on its head. Immediately Garudamon flew into the air attacked Belphemon with a bird-shaped flame from her wings. The demon beast was unaffected however and knocked Garudamon out of the sky with his claws. Sora could see that Garudamon was outmatched, so she pulled out her cell phone and called the first number that came to mind. The phone rang two times, which seemed like an eternity.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" a voice on the other end greeted.

"Matt, come quick!" Sora yelled into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked in a worried tone.

"That stuffed animal I got was actually an evil Digimon!" Sora told Matt. "Garudamon is fighting it right now, but I don't think she can stop it! If we don't do something right now it's going to destroy the city!"

"I'll be right over!" Matt told Sora. "Hang on!"

With that the line went dead, but Sora took that to mean that Matt was on his way. Meanwhile Garudamon had gotten back into the air and continued fighting Belphemon. The birdman Digimon was barely able to dodge Belphemon's claws. Suddenly a bolder-sized sphere of orange light hit Belphemon in the shoulder. Sora looked up and saw another Digimon. This one resembled a humanoid dragon with yellow skin and two horns on the side of its head, along with a third horn on its snout. The creature's head and torso was clad in silver armor, while the armor on its arms was gold. Each piece of armor on its forearms had three blades at the end that looked like claws, and on its back was a split gold shield. Right away Sora recognized the Digimon as WarGreymon, the Mega form of Tai's Digimon, Agumon.

"Sora!" a familiar voice called out.

Sora turned around and saw Tai running up to her.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I was going to drop by for a visit when I saw that huge Digimon." Tai explained. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's that stuffed animal you gave me." Sora replied.

"Stuffed animal?" Tai asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Sora could elaborate, their attention suddenly turned back to the battle when the chains hanging from Belphemon's wrists became covered in black flames, which were then whipped at WarGreymon and Garudamon. Garudamon was knocked to the ground and reverted back to Biyomon. Sora ran over to check on the bird Digimon. WarGreymon meanwhile managed to recover and threw another energy ball at Belphemon. The attack did do some damage, but Belphemon recovered quickly and slashed at the dragon warrior with his claws. WarGreymon narrowly dodged the attack.

Suddenly a barrage of missiles hit Belphemon, encasing parts of the demon beast in ice. The creature that fired the missiles rushed onto the battlefield. It was a giant wolf covered in grey armor. A pair of gold blades stuck out from the sides of its back like wings. Sora and Tai immediately recognized the Digimon as MetalGarurumon, the Mega form of Matt's Digimon, Gabumon. As if on cue, Matt joined Sora and Tai.

"MetalGarurumon, fire everything you've got at that thing!" Matt commanded.

The metal wolf fired another barrage of missiles at Belphemon, not giving the demon beast a chance to recover. When Belphemon was almost completely frozen, WarGreymon took the opportunity to deliver the final blow.

"Dragon Twister!" WarGreymon cried as he raised his arms up and began spinning like a tornado.

The dragon warrior drilled straight though Belphemon's chest. The demon beast's body began to shatter and break apart. The fragments then started dissolving into particles of data, proving that Belphemon was destroyed once and for all. WarGreymon landed on the ground near the three humans and reverted back to Agumon. At the same time, MetalGarurumon reverted back into the wolf-pelt wearing reptile that was Gabumon, and joined the rest of the group.

"Tai, where did you get that stuffed animal?" Matt asked with a serious and somewhat angry expression.

"Stuffed animal?" Tai asked sounding confused. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the stuffed animal that you sent to Sora!" Matt answered. "The one that just turned into that monster we just fought and destroyed Sora's apartment!"

"Hey, I never sent Sora any stuffed animal!" Tai said angrily. "And even if I did I certainly wouldn't have sent her something that would try to kill her!"

"The card that came with the thing said it was from you!" Matt informed him.

"It wasn't me!" Tai insisted. "Whoever sent that obviously wanted you to think that it was me! I'd never send Sora anything that put her in danger!"

"I'm not saying that you knew that the thing was dangerous!" Matt elaborated. "But if you did send it then you shouldn't lie about it! Don't try playing the perfect hero and admit you made a mistake!"

"Hold on Matt, that's going way too far!" Agumon cut in. "Tai would never lie about making a mistake like that! Why do you accuse him of being the bad guy lately?"

"Tai may not be the bad guy, but he has been a jerk!" Gabumon suddenly cut in.

"What did you say?" Agumon asked becoming angry.

"Enough!" Sora shouted, bringing the argument to a stop. "I don't care where that thing came from right now! The only thing I care about right now is that my apartment is completely gone!"

An awkward silence fell over the group after that. After a moment Tai and Agumon stormed off.

"…Hey Sora… you can stay at my place for awhile." Matt offered, breaking the silence.

"…Are you sure that's okay?" Sora asked. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"It's no trouble." Matt said with a reassuring smile. "I can just sleep on the couch."

"…Okay, but only until I can find another place." Sora finally agreed.

Matt nodded and the group began walking off towards Matt's car, unaware that Daemon and Lilithmon were watching them from atop a nearby building.

"Now I understand your plan." Lilithmon said with a tone of amusement. "You're using that girl to turn those two against each other, how brilliant! It's so typical of men to fight over a woman."

"I knew you'd appreciate it." Daemon replied.

"Still, your little plan may have had too high of a cost." Lilithmon noted. "I mean was I really worth losing Belphemon?"

"It was a necessary sacrifice." Daemon replied. "Besides, the next afternoon he would've returned to his Sleep Mode. The important thing now is beginning the next phase."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The idea for this chapter came to me when I first read about Belphemon on the Digimon Wiki when this series was in the planning stages. Of course Belphemon ended up getting killed off pretty quick because of his nature as a rampaging monster.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Return of the Demon Biker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Return of the Demon Biker<p>

Within the cavernous lair of the Seven Lords in the Digital World, Beelzemon was working on his motorcycle, the Behemoth. The lord of gluttony wanted his pride and joy to be ready for when he went into battle again. Beelzemon was eager to fight again, especially if it was against Matt and MetalGarurumon. He had fought them before when he helped out with Lilithmon's attempt to corrupt Davis, but their fight was cut short. Since then Beelzemon had wanted a rematch. As he continued working on his bike, Beelzemon heard the sound of footsteps entering the chamber, and he didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Hey Daemon." Beelzemon greeted as he paused work on his bike.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Deamon replied.

"Nah, I was just giving Behemoth a little tune-up." Beelzemon replied as he got up to face Daemon. "Lilithmon told me about what happened to Belphemon. The Master's not gonna be to happy when he finds out."

"The Master will ignore the lose of Belphemon when he hears the success of my plan." Daemon assured him.

"Well then, you better hope that your little plan works." Beelzemon chuckled. "Otherwise your ass is fried. Hell, The Master's probably still steamed about your screw up in The Dark Ocean."

"I'm touched by your concern." Daemon said a bit sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm concerned." Beelzemon reassured the lord of wrath. "If you get fried I'll have to deal with Lilithmon on my own. You know how she gets when she's mad. Anyway, why'd ya come here?"

"I need your help with the next phase of my plan." Daemon replied. "It would involve you fighting WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon."

"I'm listenin'." Beelzemon said with an evil grin.

* * *

><p>Later that night at Matt's apartment, Sora and Matt were in bed together. The original plan for Matt to sleep on the couch had ended up being abandoned. Perhaps it was because of the stress caused by the battle with Belphemon and the argument with Tai that afternoon, or perhaps it was something else, but for whatever reason Matt and Sora wound up making passionate love. Though they were both spent, neither of them had gone to sleep. They merely cuddled together in silence for what may have been hours or minutes.<p>

"…You think that I was too hard on Tai?" Matt asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

"…Maybe." Sora answered honestly after a moment. "I mean he probably didn't even send me that so-called stuffed animal."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Matt agreed.

"Why'd you think that he lied about sending me the thing?" Sora asked as she suddenly propped herself up a bit with her right arm.

"I don't know." Matt replied. "Maybe a part of me thought that he sent that thing to you on purpose as some kind of revenge."

"Hey, Tai might've taken me leaving him for you pretty hard, but I know he wouldn't try and get revenge like that." Sora said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I know that too." Matt sighed. "I guess I should apologize to him, huh?"

"Yeah, but that can wait for tomorrow." Sora replied. "Right now we should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I still down have to sleep on the couch, do I?" Matt asked jokingly.

"Just go to sleep." Sora laughed.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Sora and Biyomon were walking back to the apartment building after an unsuccessful search for a new place. At the places they had tried so far, the rent was either too high, or there was just no room available. The two were unaware that they were being watched. Not too far away, Beelzemon was watching them while sitting atop the Behemoth. Daemon was with him.<p>

"So you want me to nab the girl?" Beelzemon asked.

"That's right." Daemon replied. "But I want you do it when either the child of friendship or courage is watching. That way they can give chase."

"Do ya want me to kill the girl?" Beelzemon asked.

"Use your own judgment." Daemon replied. "Just don't try too hard to get away when they start to chase you."

"Hey, I don't wanna run from those guys, I wanna fight 'em." Beelzemon said with an excited look in his eye. "But if you want me to give 'em a little ride first, that's fine by me."

A bit later as Sora and Biyomon walked up to the building, they saw Matt and Gabumon out waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" Matt asked.

"Don't ask." Sora sighed heavily.

"Well, maybe you'll have better luck tomorrow." Matt said encouragingly. "Right now how do you feel about taking a trip to our favorite park?"

"I'd like that." Sora answered.

As they began walking to the car, they suddenly heard the loud roar of a motorcycle heading towards them. When they looked, they immediately recognized the rider. It was a creature with three red eyes, blue skin, and blond hair, wearing a black mask and leather jacket with a white furred collar, they had encountered the creature before, it was Beelzemon. Beelzemon laughed madly before firing a round from the shotgun he held in his right hand. The round caused a small explosion in front of the group, and in the smoke and confusion Beelzemon grabbed Sora and threw her on the back of his bike. It was a moment before Matt noticed.

"Hey punk!" Beelzemon called after stopping a little ways down the road. "I've got your girlfriend! If ya want her back, you're gonna have to come get me!"

With that, Beelzemon took of down the road, laughing madly as he did so. It didn't take long for Matt to figure out what to do.

"Let's go Gabumon!" Matt commanded.

"You got it!" Gabumon replied before glowing with a blue light. "Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"

In a flash Gabumon had become the giant cybernetic wolf that was his Mega form. Without hesitating, Matt jumped on MetalGarurumon's back. Biyomon flew up and took a seat in front of Matt, and with both passengers aboard MetalGarurumon took off down the road after Beelzemon. Beelzemon meanwhile, had driven out onto the freeway, startling many drivers and causing a few of them to crash into the side of the road. The demon biker laughed at the destruction that he had inadvertently caused.

"Hey, hey, get out of the way! This road is mine!" Beelzemon cried as he suddenly started firing his gun into the road, causing more drivers to try and veer out of the way.

Sora meanwhile was screaming and trying to cling on for dear life. Beelzemon took great delight in this.

"What's the matter babe? Am I goin' to fast for ya?" Beelzemon laughed with mad delight.

Both Sora and Beelzemon glanced back and saw MetalGarurumon following after them with Matt and Biyomon aboard. The gap between them was wide, but gradually closing.

"So, ya think you can keep up with my Behemoth?" Beelzemon called to his pursuers. "Well just try and catch me punk!"

With that, Beelzemon increased speed, as did MetalGarurmon. For quite some time the metal wolf chased after the demon biker. Occasionally Beelzemon would fire a few shots into MetalGarurumon's path, causing the wolf to swerve to avoid them. Matt wasn't sure how much longer MetalGarurumon could keep up the chase.

"Matt, I have an idea about how to stop this chase, but it's a risk!" MetalGarurumon told his human partner.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"I think that from this range I can fire a few missiles in Beelzemon's path to stop him!" MetalGarurumon replied. "The problem is that Beelzemon might crash, and with Sora on his bike she could get hurt."

"Well, I guess we don't have any other options." Matt admitted. "We can't keep this up for much longer. Do it!"

With that, MetalGarurumon opened a few of the missile ports on his body and opened fire. Most of the missiles hit the road in front of Beelzemon, but one hit the front tire of the Behemoth and caused the rest of the bike to swing upward and throw both Beelzemon and Sora into the air. Matt looked on in horror at the sight before him. Suddenly a figure flew past from the left at incredible speed and caught Sora. Beelzemon hit the ground, while the Behemoth crashed and exploded a few feet away. MetalGarurumon stopped and Matt looked to see that the figure that saved Sora and was surprised to see that it was WarGreymon. A car suddenly pulled up behind MetalGarurumon and the driver got out. The driver of the car of course was Tai. Matt ran up to WarGreymon as he set Sora back on the ground. Biyomon was flying close behind.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked Sora as Tai joined him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sora said as she hugged Matt.

"You punk!" Beelzemon yelled as he got back to his feet. "Look what you did to my Behemoth, it's trashed! For that I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

With that, Beelzemon pulled out both his shotguns and opened fire. Very quickly WarGreymon jumped in front of the group, pulled the shield from his back in front of him, and blocked the shots.

"WarGreymon, finish this psycho!" Tai commanded.

"You got it!" WarGreymon replied.

With that, WarGreymon began charging forward, his shield still up to block the barrage from Beelzemon's guns. When he was close enough, WarGreymon quickly put his shield back and impaled Beelzemon in the stomach with the blades on the end of his right arm. Beelzemon's arms slumped to his sides and he dropped his guns. WarGreymon then pulled his arm back out.

"You… son of a…" Beelzemon began to curse, but before he could finish he fell to the ground on his face.

The lord of gluttony was no more, and his body began to dissolve into particles of data. Beelzemon's fallen motorcycle dissolved with him. With Beelzemon gone, Tai suddenly punched Matt in the face and knocked him to the ground, surprising Sora.

"You son of a bitch!" Tai shouted at Matt. "What the hell were you thinking with firing those missiles? You almost got Sora killed!"

"It wasn't like I had any other choice!" Matt shouted back. "MetalGarurumon couldn't keep up with Beelzemon forever, so I had to take a gamble!"

"A gamble that almost cost Sora her life!" Tai angrily retorted. "You're lucky I was here to save her!"

"I suppose that firing those missiles was your idea!" WarGreymon said angrily to MetalGarurumon. "Your answer to everything is to just blow stuff up!"

"And I suppose you would've done way better." MetalGarurumon said sarcastically. "You arrogant piece of…"

"Enough!" Sora yelled, stopping all of the arguing. "Stop fighting, all of you! Look you both saved me and Beelzemon is dead, it's over!"

"Sora is right!" Biyomon cut in. "Matt may have taken a huge risk with what he did, but Sora is alright, and that's the only thing that matters."

Tai's expression softened a bit, but he was still furious.

"Fine, I'll drop this for now." Tai said in a slightly calmer tone. "But you haven't heard the last from me about this Matt!"

With that, Tai stormed back into his car. WarGreymon reverted back into Agumon and got in with him and the two drove off.

"…Sora, you know that I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger on purpose, right?" Matt asked after a moment.

"Of course." Sora replied with a smile. "Now let's go home."

With that, the couple and Biyomon got onto MetalGarurumon's back and rode off. They were unaware that Daemon was on a nearby hill watching them. Lilithmon suddenly appeared next to him in a burst of flames.

"This is a disaster!" Lilithmon said to the lord of wrath. "Belphemon getting killed was one thing, but Beelzemon too? The Master is going to be outraged."

"Indeed I did not intend for Beelzemon to parish." Daemon admitted. "I either underestimated WarGreymon's strength, or I overestimated Beelzemon. Still, despite this lose my plan is one step closer to succeeding. I intended for one of the two to take a huge risk in saving the girl that would put her in danger, thus earning the wrath of the other. I'm certain that the success of my plan will cause The Master to overlook Beelzemon and Belphemon's deaths."

"I hope you're right." Lilithmon sighed. "Incidently, how did you know that Tai would be around here?"

"I've been observing him for the past month, and I know he takes this route home from work." Daemon explained. "With that in mind I told Beelzemon to have Matt chase him down this route."

"Clever as always." Lilithmon said sounding impressed. "So what now?"

"Now I will prepare to cast my spell." Daemon replied with an ominous chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> One of the reasons why I'm doing Demon Crisis as a series is to thin out the herd of Demon Lords before the final battle. Now if you haven't been keeping track, Leviamon was killed off in Home by the Sea, Barbamon was killed off in Dark Tamer, and you just saw Belphemon and Beelzemon killed off in this story. So the only members of the Seven Lords left at this point are Daemon, Lilithmon, and "you know who". This chapter was a bit of a challenge to write, as I've never written a chase scene before.

Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Spell of Rage

**Author's Note:** I've been a bit busy with some other stuff lately, so that's why there's been a slight delay with this chapter. Plus I want to take my time with some of the stuff in this story. Anyway, this story is in the Drama genre, and that drama starts at the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Spell of Rage<p>

Ken and Yolei were at their apartment meeting with Izzy, Ryo, and Rika about the Seven Lords. Also there were their friends and fellow Digidestined Davis Motomiya and Cody Hida. Also there were Davis and Cody's respective Digimon, the small blue-green dragon-like creature that was Veemon, and the gold armadillo-like creature that was Armadillomon. It was during this meeting that Izzy revealed to Davis and Cody Ryo's theory that the reason that Kari had vanished was because the Seven Lords had captured her. Davis was to say the least both shocked and outraged.

"You mean all this time Kari has been a prisoner of those freaks?" Davis asked furiously.

"We don't know that for certain." Izzy answered calmly. "But it is a possibility that's worth investigating."

"Well just let me at Daemon, or Beelzemon, or even that bitch Lilithmon!" Davis said as he clenched his fists. "I'll make them tell me what they've done with Kari!"

"Davis, I doubt that Daemon or Lilithmon would be intimidated by you, even with mine and Wormmon's help." Ken told his friend. "Plus you're forgetting that WarGreymon killed Beelzemon yesterday."

"Well then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Davis asked in a frustrated tone.

"Our only option is to conduct another search for Kari." Izzy answered.

"But where else can we look?" Cody asked. "We checked everywhere for Kari during our last search."

"Not necessarily." Izzy replied. "I suspect that we didn't cover every place in The Dark Ocean. It's become clear that we don't know as much as we think we do. For example we didn't know that Daemon was a member of the Seven Lords. We also didn't know that The Dark Ocean could be used to travel to an alternate version of Earth. This leads me to suspect that we do not know everything we think we do about The Dark Ocean and did not search the entire realm like we think we did."

"So T.K. could've been right all along." Ken noted with a slightly sad expression.

"Precisely." Izzy confirmed. "T.K. always did have a greater capacity for hope, which might not necessarily have been misplaced. I believe that our only course of action now is for us to conduct another more thorough search of The Dark Ocean."

"Are you serious?" Yolei asked sounding a little outraged. "The last search took days, and it seemed like we checked everywhere!"

"But if I'm correct, The Dark Ocean is far more vast than we first thought." Izzy retorted. "I did map the areas that we've already searched, so it will save us some trouble. Unfortunately we'll still be in for a long search."

"But we can't go back there." Yolei insisted. "It would be too hard on Ken."

"We don't have any choice." Ken cut in. "If there really is any hope of finding Kari, then it's in The Dark Ocean. Besides, we'd have to go back there later anyway to send Ryo and Rika home."

"I guess you're right." Yolei relented.

"Alright, then it's settled." Izzy said as he stood up from the couch. "Tomorrow is the weekend, so I suggest we use it to conduct our search. Are there any questions?"

"Actually I do have one." Yolei replied. "Why the heck do we always have to have these meetings at our apartment?"

"Well to put it simply Yolei, you and Ken have the nicest apartment." Izzy answered bluntly.

"He's right." Rika agreed. "I mean Cody's place is nice, but it's a shoebox compared to this place."

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised that Rika and I weren't invited to stay here instead." Ryo added. "I mean it's not like you don't have the room."

"Well I wanted you guys to stay here, but Yolei wouldn't have it." Ken responded.

"I've had my fill of houseguests with Davis." Yolei grumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>In an old junkyard in the Digital World, two Digimon were standing guard in front of the door to a warehouse. The top halves of their bodies were humanoid, though they had machine guns for hands and long cannon barrels for noses. The bottom halves of their bodies were tank treads. These were Tankmon, and they were very devoted to guarding what was in the warehouse. Suddenly the two Tankmon were alerted to the sound of approaching footsteps. They trained their cannons on the sound of the intruder.<p>

"Halt, who goes there?" one of the Tankmon commanded.

The intruder in question who was approaching was Daemon.

"If you gentleman would be so kind as to step aside I will allow you to live." Daemon told the two Tankmon.

"Not a chance pal, now leave or we'll blow you away!" the other Tankmon warned.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." Daemon said before vaporizing the two Digimon with a stream of hellfire shot from his claws.

"You must be in a good mood today." Lilithmon said as she suddenly appeared behind Daemon. "Otherwise you would've just killed them without giving them a chance to leave."

"What are you doing here Lilithmon?" Daemon asked without turning to face the Goddess of Darkness.

"I was bored and thought I'd tag along on your little errand." Lilithmon replied. "Not that I have to explain myself to you. What are we doing here anyway?"

"Follow me in and you shall find out." Daemon replied as he proceeded to the warehouse door.

A moment later the two Demon Lords were inside the warehouse. What was inside was what looked to be a giant brown and green mechanical dragon that looked as if it was made of construction equipment. Its neck looked like it had been made with from a backhoe, and it had a drill on the end of its shout. The scoop of a bulldozer was on the front of its torso, and two large drills protruded from its back. Though it had four legs, it also had two small arms with shovels instead of claws. It also had two long tails with drills on the ends, and was wrapped and bound in chains.

"What is this thing?" Lilithmon asked as her eyes adjusted to the dark warehouse.

"That is Brakedramon." Daemon answered. "From what I've learned, this creature was created by those fools the Dark Masters by enhancing a dragon Digimon. But they couldn't control it and it went on a rampage. But instead of destroying this creature they merely sealed it away here."

"So you're going to awaken this creature and have it attack Matt and Tai." Lilithmon guessed. "I'm sure this creature is powerful, but I doubt it would stand a chance against WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon."

"I do not need Breakedramon to destroy those two Digimon, only to fight them." Daemon replied. "If Brakedramon is destroyed, then so be it. It is merely a pawn in the grand scheme of my plan."

With that, Daemon began chanting a spell in a foul evil sounding language. Suddenly Brakedramon's eyes flashed red and broke free from its chains with a roar.

"Now the third phase of my plan can begin." Daemon chuckled.

* * *

><p>A few hours later in the human world, Matt and Sora had arrived at a small diner with Gabumon and Biyomon. During the trip over Matt noticed that Sora had not said a word, and also seemed a little on edge. When they finally sat at down at a booth, Matt decided to find out what was going on.<p>

"Are you okay Sora?" Matt asked in a concerned tone. "You seem a little on edge, and you haven't said a word since we left the apartment."

"I'm fine." Sora answered nervously before checking her watch.

A moment later Tai showed up with Agumon, surprising both Matt and Gabumon.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Matt asked Sora angrily.

"I could ask the same thing about you! Sora, you told me that you wanted to see me here alone, why is Matt here?" Tai asked in an equally furious tone.

"Look, I wanted you guys to patch things up. But I knew you wouldn't do it on your own, so I… tricked you both here." Sora said, sounding a little ashamed. "Maybe I was wrong to do it, but you're both here now, so you might as well sit down and talk things out."

"I'm not sitting at the same table with this jerk!" Tai said defiantly.

"Well I wouldn't want to sit with you either!" Matt shot back.

"Will you both just grow up and sit down?" Sora shouted in a frustrated tone, causing the other patrons at the diner to look in the group's direction.

At the same time, Agumon and Gabumon were glaring at each other, causing Biyomon to sigh heavily. Matt and Tai's argument was suddenly interrupted by a series of short tremors that sounded as if a massive creature was stomping towards them. Immediately the group ran outside to check. What the found was Brakedramon rampaging through the city. Several of the people in the area were running away as quickly as they could.

"What the hell is that?" Tai asked. "It looks like one of those mechanical dinosaurs they have in those American monster truck shows!"

"That's a Brakedramon!" Agumon answered. "It's a dragon Digimon that tried getting more power too fast by replacing most of its body with machinery, and in the process it lost its heart. Now it only lives to destroy."

"Then I guess we better take it down! Go get him Agumon!" Tai commanded, causing the reptile Digimon to nod in response and glow with an orange light.

"Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!" Agumon cried as he transformed into the dragon warrior, his voice changing with the utterance of his other name.

"You help out too Biyomon!" Sora commanded, to which Biyomon nodded before glowing with a red light.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!" Biyomon cried as she transformed into the large fiery bird, though her transformation was not yet complete. "Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"

With her transformation complete, the giant birdman Digimon joined WarGreymon on the battlefield. Already Brakedramon was swinging at the two with its shovel claws. WarGreymon was able to dodge the attacks because of his relatively small size, but Garudamon was having a harder time. Meanwhile Daemon and Liltimon were watching from atop a nearby building.

"I still don't get what you're trying to accomplish with this." Lilithmon said to her cohort. "That behemoth of yours is powerful, but WarGreymon alone can destroy it."

"Patience Lilithmon." Daemon responded. "You will see what I am trying to accomplish very soon."

Back on the ground, the battle continued to rage.

"I guess we better help out too. Gabumon, get it there!" Matt commanded.

"You got it!" Gabumon replied as he began glowing with a blue light. "Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"

In an instant Gabumon transformed into that giant metal wolf and entered the battlefield. At the same time Brakedramon hit Garudamon in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground and revert to Biyomon. Immediately Sora ran over to tend to her.

"Let's finish this quick MetalGarurumon!" Matt called to the wolf.

MetalGarurumon nodded and fired several missiles. Unfortunately WarGreymon flew into the path of one of the missiles and was hit in the back. Drills that were fired from Brakedramon's back intercepted the rest of the projectiles.

"Hey, watch where you fire those things!" WarGreymon shouted at MetalGarurumon.

"Why don't you stay the hell out of my way?" MetalGarurumon growled.

"What the hell were you thinking Matt? WarGreymon almost got blown up!" Tai shouted. "This is just like that stupid stunt you pulled when you were chasing Beelzemon!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help finish that monster off before it destroys anything else!" Matt shot back.

"WarGreymon and I don't need your help!" Tai argued.

At that moment atop the building, Daemon said a word in his foul hate-filled and raised his right claw. Four red balls of energy appeared right above the claw. Daemon threw the balls and each one went into Tai, Matt, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon. When the four were hit, their arguing suddenly began to get worse.

"What did you just do?" Lilithmon asked with a very confused expression.

"I have cast a spell of rage on those four." Daemon answered. "Now the anger they have towards each other will grow until they decide to destroy each other. Of course I had to wait until their anger was at a good enough level to cast the spell, which is the reason for all these attacks. Now all we need to do is watch."

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that." Lilithmon said sounding very impressed.

"How do you think I caused all those civil wars in the southern hemisphere of the Digital World during our rebellion against the gods?" Daemon asked in a wry tone.

"Oh yeah, those were good times." Lilithmon said with an evil smile.

Back on the ground, Brakedramon fired several more drills at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The two Digimon were hit, but relatively unharmed. WarGreymon in fact became more enraged by the attack.

"I've had enough of you!" WarGreymon shouted as he suddenly charged at Brakedramon.

With one slash from the claw blades on his armor, WarGreymon cut Brakedramon to ribbons in a manner similar to how he destroyed the Dark Master Machinedramon many years ago. The parts of Brakedramon shattered into particles of data and evaporated into the air. With the enemy in front of them gone, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon reverted to Agumon and Gabumon. At that point, Matt and Tai began punching each other.

"Stop, both of you!" Sora cried as she jumped in between the two while holding an unconscious Biyomon. "I don't know what's gotten into you two, but I don't want to see you hurt each other! What would T.K. and Kari say if they could see you now?"

After a moment, Matt and Tai backed down. Though they both kept glaring at each other.

"This isn't over." Tai warned before storming off with Agumon.

* * *

><p>Some time later Matt and Sora returned to the apartment. Neither of them spoke to each other during the entire trip back. The one thing that happened during that trip was that Biyomon regained consciousness. As soon as they entered, Gabumon stormed off to another room with a very angry expression on his face, mumbling some very unkind things about Agumon. Matt's expression meanwhile was very cold, and it worried Sora very much.<p>

"…Are you okay Matt?" Sora asked, breaking the awkward silence. "You haven't spoken since the battle."

Matt did not respond at all to Sora's question. He did not even turn to face her.

"I honestly don't know what's gotten into you and Tai." Sora continued, trying to ignore how Matt was acting. "You and he have always been such good friends. I mean sure, Tai has been a real jerk lately, but remember everything he's been through these past couple of months."

"…There you go again, defending Tai just like always." Matt suddenly said in a low and very cold voice. "Why don't you just admit that you're still in love with him?"

"What? Matt, that's crazy!" Sora insisted sounding shocked. "I did have feelings for Tai once, but now I just think of him as a good friend! You're the one I love most!"

"LAIR!" Matt shouted as he turned to face Sora. "Oh sure, when he started treating you like dirt you wanted nothing to do with him! So you settled for me because I was the nearest shoulder to cry on! But now that that idiot is mellowing a little, you're starting to want him back! You were just using me as a seat filler!"

"That's just not true!" Sora insisted, at which point Matt slapped her in the face.

"Get out of here you lying bitch!" Matt shouted. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

Sora gave Matt a very shocked and hurt expression before running out of the apartment sobbing. Biyomon immediately flew off after her. After a few minutes Sora and Biyomon exited the apartment building, unaware that Daemon was atop a nearby building watching them. The Demon Lord let out an evil laugh, delighted that his plan was working perfectly.

* * *

><p>Yep, Daemon has really screwed things up for Sora. I don't think I really need to say anything else about this chapter.<p>

Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. I Wish It Would Rain Down

**Author's Note:** I had a little writer's block with this chapter, mainly with the first scene. I finally got over it though. Anyway, the title of this chapter is also the title of a Phil Collins song. You don't have to listen to the song while reading the chapter, though it does help set the tone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: "I Wish It Would Rain Down"<p>

Rika and Ryo entered Cody's apartment with Renamon and Cyberdramon. They had just returned from The Dark Ocean after an exhausting two-day search for Kari, who they did not find. They did find a small island with what looked like an old abandoned inn, and another island nearby that had what looked to be a large gate attached to nothing, but no Kari. The environment of that wretched realm had affected everybody in the group. The Dark Ocean had a way of sucking away all hope and joy.

At the end of their grim search, Izzy had come to the conclusion that if the Seven Lords did capture Kari, they were either holding her somewhere in the Digital World that they couldn't access, or they had simply killed her. When the group finally returned to the human world, they were disgusted to find that it was raining out, and that the sky was almost as grey as the sky over The Dark Ocean. Immediately Ken and Yolei went back to their apartment. The whole trip had been a huge strain on Ken. Meanwhile Izzy and Davis decided to swing by a bar, and Cody decided to tag along and make sure the two didn't get into too much trouble, this left Rika and Ryo with the apartment to themselves and their respective Digimon.

After hanging up her black trench coat, Rika slumped onto the couch with a heavy frown on her face. Ryo meanwhile went out to the small kitchen for a bottle of water, also with a frown, though it was not as heavy as Rika's. The two of them had gotten into an argument during the trip when Ryo protected Rika from an evil Digimon living in that realm, which caused Rika to get upset and claim that Ryo was being overprotective. The two had not spoken to each other since. Renamon looked at both of them and decided that they needed a little alone time.

"I think Cyberdramon and I will go out somewhere nearby to spar for a bit." Renamon suddenly said to the two.

The fox Digimon then gave a look to Cyberdramon. The dragon warrior responded with a nod and after a moment they were out the door, leaving Rika and Ryo completely alone. The apartment was filled by an awkward silence.

"…Rika I'm sorry." Ryo said, finally breaking the silence. "I know you and Renamon could've handled that Digimon on your own. It's just… when that thing attacked I thought I was going to lose you there for a moment, and I couldn't stand to see that happen."

"…I know you were just trying to protect me." Rika said after a moment. "In fact I'm really happy that you care about me so much, but I can take care of myself. Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean that you can start treating me like some porcelain doll."

With that Ryo sat down next to Rika on the couch. "I know you're anything but that."

"…I'm sorry that I accused you of showing off." Rika said after another brief pause.

"Well, I know I have done that a lot before." Ryo replied with a half smile. "The truth is I showed off those times was because I was trying to impress you."

"Well there's a news flash." Rika said with a sarcastic smile.

"You mean that you knew that I was trying to impress you?" Ryo asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Well, I had a feeling." Rika admitted.

"Wow, I guess I was pretty transparent." Ryo said with a small laugh. "But you know, the reason why I was trying so hard to impress you was because I really wanted you to like me. There was a part of me that was afraid that you never could like me because I'm so… different… from you and the others."

Rika could see a hint of sadness in Ryo's eyes at that point. She had almost forgotten about his true origins, about the fact that he came from another dimension, and of the long war he fought against Millenniummon. It dawned on Rika how lonely Ryo must've felt for all those years, and she felt that she could relate to him a bit. Rika had felt very alone when her parents divorced years ago. She had felt that her father had more or less abandoned her and left her with a mother who at the time Rika thought cared about nothing but looking pretty and a grandmother who seemed to think she knew everything. Then of course there were all the girls at Rika's school, who were all shallow and air headed.

Rika felt very alone because of all this. That is until she met Renamon, then eventually met Takato and Jeri, and all the others, including Ryo. Then after awhile she didn't feel alone anymore. But then Rika thought that perhaps her loneliness couldn't compare to what Ryo went through, about how he had fought all those life or death battles on his own.

"Of course, now that you've said that you still love me even after finding out the truth about who and what I really am, I don't feel out of place anymore." Ryo said after a moment. "I actually feel like a normal person when I'm with you. I love you so much Rika."

With that the two of them gazed into each other's eyes, and soon they embraced each other and their lips met in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before their tongues met and began moving against each other. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart for air, and then in the heat of passion Rika began pulling up her shirt.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, Matt was looking out his apartment window staring out at the pouring rain. Once again for what seemed like the hundredth time he picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number. And once again it went straight to voicemail. More than anything Matt wanted to apologize for what he did that evening two days before. He still couldn't comprehend what had come over him. Every time Matt looked back on that incident he felt as if he was watching a stranger.<p>

Though in truth Matt did feel like a stranger to himself since that day. He seemed to feel mad at everyone and everything. Though the person that Matt was mad at the most was Tai. The mere thought of Tai was enough to send Matt over the edge and make him want to break something. And he was certain that if he ever saw Tai again he would beat him to a bloody pulp. But once again Matt tried to put those thoughts out of his mind. The most important thing to Matt at the moment was patching things up with Sora. Suddenly the phone rang, snapping Matt from his thoughts. Immediately Matt picked up the ringing phone.

"Sora?" Matt asked into the phone frantically.

"Nope, but I can see why you'd want it to be her." A female voice replied.

"Who is this?" Matt asked, thinking that the voice sounded familiar.

"Who I am isn't important." The caller replied. "What is important is the information that I have. I'm pretty sure that you'll want to hear this."

"Just what information do you have?" Matt asked.

"Well for starters, I know where your girlfriend is." The caller replied. "She's at the Firebird Motel. I'm sure you can find out where that is. Oh, there is one other thing. Your old friend Tai is there too."

Matt's blood began to boil at the mere mention of Tai's name. And the thought of what Tai might be doing with Sora enraged him even more. Still, Matt did retain some of his reason.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Matt asked into the phone.

"You don't, but are you really willing to take the chance?" the caller asked. "I mean just think about what they might be doing with each other even as we speak. You can't allow that to go on, can you? I mean she is your girlfriend after all, and that idiot doesn't deserve her. I'll let you decide what to do though."

With that the caller hung up. Matt put down the phone and began thinking about what the mystery caller had told him. He really couldn't ignore the possibility that the caller was telling the truth. Immediately Matt got out the phone book and looked for the address of the hotel that Sora was staying at. Once he found it, he got Gabumon and went out to go to his car.

Meanwhile just outside the building, Lilithmon turned off the cell phone that she had taken from an innocent bystander.

* * *

><p>"Oh men are so easy to manipulate, even without a spell." Lilithmon said gleefully as she turned to face Daemon. "He's taken the bait."<p>

"Good, good." Daemon chuckled. "I've just informed Tai of Sora's location, and of how Matt threw her out of the apartment. He's now on his way there too. It won't be long before they meet and finally kill each other."

* * *

><p>Sora was lying on the bed in her hotel room staring blankly at the ceiling. She had been depressed since Matt had thrown her out, Sora couldn't believe that the man she loved was capable of slapping her in the face and calling her a lying bitch. Though as Sora thought about it, it occurred to her that maybe Matt was really mad at Tai, but it was still going too far. Biyomon stood perched at the end of the bed. The bird Digimon was very concerned about her human partner.<p>

"Sora, why don't you go back to Matt's?" Biyomon asked suddenly. "He called and apologized to you, right?"

"…Yeah." Sora answered, not once taking her eyes off the ceiling. "But I still can't go back to him."

"Why not?" Biyomon asked, cocking her head to the right. "You still love him, don't you?"

"I do… but I can't stand what Matt's become because of his anger at Tai, and I can't stand him and Tai fighting over me!" Sora answered as she began to cry. "They were once good friends, but because of me they hate each other now! It's better if I just stayed out of their lives… Because I can't stand either of them the way they are now!"

Biyomon was about to say something else, but her attention and Sora's was suddenly caught by the odd sound of the computer in the room. They both looked and saw that the screen was glowing with a red light. Suddenly a beam of light shot out from the computer and changed into the shape of a fiery red bird before enveloping Sora and Biyomon. Before the two knew it they were being pulled into the Digital World.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That first scene was partly meant to wrap up the little subplot I had going at the beginning. This story is actually pretty close to ending, so it seemed like the best place to wrap that plot line up. If you've read my previous Digimon story, Home by the Sea (which I kinda hope you have), you probably recognize the inn mentioned in this chapter as the one Kari was being held prisoner in. They found the place a little too late. Anyway, that scene was also meant simply to give Rika and Ryo some screen time. I mean I used a whole story to bring them into this series, so they should have at least one big scene, dang it.

So, can you guess what being pulled Sora and Biyomon into the Digital World? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Flame of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Flame of the Phoenix<p>

Sora woke up to find herself on top of a tall mountain overlooking a lush green field. The sky overhead was cloudy and overcast. Biyomon was next to Sora and already awake. It took a moment for Sora to remember how she had gotten to that mountaintop. She remembered being pulled into the computer screen in her hotel room by a beam of red light. This led Sora to assume that she was now in the Digital World.

"Are you alright Sora?" Biyomon asked as Sora got to her feet.

"I think so." Sora replied. "Do you know where we are?"

"Not really." Biyomon answered. "I know we're in the Digital World, but I don't know exactly where."

Suddenly the clouds above them parted, and a gigantic red bird emerged from the sky. This bird had four red eyes and eight wings. Some of the feathers on the wings were yellow and were arranged in a flame-like design. Instead of tail feathers, the bird had a tail that one might expect to find on a lizard or a dinosaur. Six orbs of red light orbited the base of the tail, while another six orbited the bird's neck. On its back was something that looked to be a small jet engine. Both Sora and Biyomon were very intimidated by this creature, especially since they did not know if it was friend or foe.

"So you are finally awake." The creature noted in a booming voice. "You need not fear anything from me. I am Zhuqiaomon, guardian of the southern hemisphere of the Digital World."

"Does that mean you're one of the Harmonious Ones?" Biyomon asked.

"That is correct little bird." Zhuqiaomon answered.

"Why did you bring us here?" Sora demanded to know.

"I brought you here to tell you that you two are the only ones who can put an end to Daemon's plans." Zhuqiaomon replied.

"Daemon?" Sora asked sounding confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Are you blind you foolish girl?" Zhuqiaomon said sounding annoyed. "Can you not see that Daemon has been manipulating things so that your fellow Digidestined would become enemies? He's used his fellow lords, Belphemon and Beelzemon, as pawns to increase the animosity between the children of courage and friendship! You I'm afraid were also a pawn. Daemon has used their rivalry for you affection as a way to turn your friends against each other. And now he has taken things a step further and cast a spell them to take their anger to deadly heights."

"A spell? I still don't understand." Sora said, still sounding confused.

"Daemon, Lilithmon, and Barbamon are the stronger members of the Seven Lords." Zhuqiaomon explained. "Their power pales in comparison to their master, the leader of the Seven Lords, but the three are able to use a form of dark magic, which puts them a cut above the likes of Belphemon, Beelzemon, and Leviamon, who are simple warriors. The spell that Daemon has used on your friends is the same one he used on several villages in the south during the ancient war. The people of those villages ended up destroying each other in brutal massacres. If you do not do something soon the same fate will befall your friends. You alone are the only one who can break Daemon's spell."

"But… I can't do anything but make things worse." Sora said in a helpless tone. "I do love Matt, and I'll always consider Tai to be a very good friend, but I can't do anything to stop their fighting. I wish that I could do something; I'd do anything to make them stop fighting over me! But as long as I'm around them they'll keep trying to kill each other to win me over, and I can't bear to see that happen! So it's best that I just stay away from them both."

"…You foolish girl." Zhuqiaomon said after a moment. "You underestimate your own power! You are the child of love, and you obviously care deeply for both of your fiends. Therefore you alone can touch their hearts and break Daemon's spell! Your power alone is the only thing that can break Daemon's spell! So quit feeling sorry for yourself, or else one or both of your friends shall perish!"

Sora was silent as she thought about Zhuqiaomon's words. After a moment she realized that the southern phoenix could be right. Even if she did stay away, Matt and Tai would still try to kill each other to try and win her heart. Sora knew that she would have to stop the fighting somehow, that only she could bring them to her senses.

"Is there a chance that we would have to fight Daemon ourselves?" Biyomon suddenly asked.

"You may." Zhuqiaomon replied bluntly.

"Then… we probably won't win." Biyomon said sadly. "Sora and I are both strong, but we're not nearly strong enough to fight a Digimon like Daemon. We couldn't even put up a good fight against Belphemon, or even Brakedramon."

"Hmm… you raise an interesting point little bird." Zhuqiaomon noted. "As strong as you both are, you have yet to reach the same level of power reached by some of your friends. But I believe there might be a way for you to reach that level."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You recall that years ago you and your friends relinquished the powers of your crests to release my brethren and I from the seal placed on us by the Dark Masters." Zhqiaomon began to explain. "Each of us was released by a different pair of crests, and I was released by the crests of love and sincerity. I have pondered why these specific crests released me, and thought that perhaps it was because the powers of those crests were similar to my own power. If that is the case, then you should be able to wield my power."

"Are you saying that you're going to give me some of the power from one of your DigiCores like Azulongmon did once?" Sora asked.

"Nothing so crud." Zhuqiaomon said with a sarcastic laugh. "That old fool only gave you and the other Digidestined a mere fragment of energy that could be used by anyone. I am going to infuse you with a small but generous portion of my actual power. If I am correct the power should be a purer and more primal form of the power of your crest, and should allow you and the little bird to become far stronger than you have ever been."

"But what if your power isn't the same as mine?" Sora asked.

"If I am wrong then you will most likely die." Zhuqiaomon replied bluntly. "But to stop Daemon we must take the risk."

With that, Zhuqiaomon began glowing with a fiery red aura. Before Sora could move, a stream of fire shot forth from the phoenix's body and hit her in the chest. Sora felt an incredible rush as the power flowed into her. Her heart raced and she felt an intense but somehow pleasant heat envelope her. After what seemed like ten minutes, though Sora could not be sure, the flow of power stopped and she fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"It is done!" Zhuqiaomon exclaimed. "Now go, and put an end to Daemon's scheme!"

At that point Sora blacked out. When she finally woke up, Sora found herself outside in the pouring rain. It was clear that she was back in the human world. Biyomon was on the ground next to her unconscious. Immediately Sora shook the bird Digimon to wake her up.

"…Sora?" Biyomon asked as she regained consciousness.

"Are you okay Biyomon?" Sora asked in a concerned tone.

"I think so." Biyomon replied. "I actually feel like if I don't fly around the world sixty times I'm going to explode."

"I kinda feel the same way." Sora responded, as she could still feel the effects of Zhuqiaomon's power flowing though her, making her heart race. "C'mon, we have to go."

"Go where?" Biyomon asked.

"To find Matt and Tai." Sora replied as she got to her feet, and with that the two were off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the Digital World, Zhuqiaomon flew through the sky and surveyed his territory. Suddenly an electrified chain that came from out of nowhere whipped the phoenix of the south. Immediately Zhuqiaomon knew who it was that attacked him. He turned to see a dragon made of blue light flying towards him. This dragon had a chain wrapped around his body, and a set of three blue orbs of light orbited around his four claws. It had four eyes and wore a blue mask with a lighting bolt-shaped blade on the forehead. A long white beard covered the rest of its face.<p>

"What do you want Azulongmon?" Zhuqiaomon asked his counterpart from the east.

"Zhuqiaomon you fool!" Azulongmon shouted in a booming voice. "How could you do something so reckless? I would expect this behavior from Baihumon, but not you!"

"If you're referring to infusing the child of love with my power, it was a risk I had to take." Zhuqiaomon replied flatly. "She survived, and now her little bird should be able to evolve to her Mega form."

"Even if your power is compatible with hers, you have no idea what other effects it might have on her!" Azulongmon told the phoenix. "It still might be too much for her to handle! How could you have taken such a huge risk?"

"We cannot afford to play it safe you old fool!" Zhuqiaomon retorted. "Nor can we afford to rely on the little team that you have assembled, even if it does now have the children of hope and light! It is only a matter of time before the leader of the Seven Lords returns, and we cannot afford to leave anything to chance!"

"Why don't you admit that this is really an attempt at revenge on Daemon for the crimes he committed in your region during the war?" Azulongmon demanded.

"You are correct Azulongmon, this is my way of making Daemon pay for what he did." Zhuqiaomon replied. "But even so that girl is the only one who can break Daemon's spell and prevent the loss of Omnimon! All that I have done is ensure that she has the power to succeed!"

"Then you had better hope that your gamble pays off." Azulongmon said gravely. "Otherwise we shall have lost three Digidestined."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> For this story I needed a way for Biyomon to reach her Mega form in the later part of this story, and this seemed like the best way. It's only a guess that Zhuqiaomon was released by the crests of love and sincerity. The anime only specified that Azulongmon was released by the crests of hope and light. It didn't say who was released by the other six crests. As for the "side effects" mentioned by Azulongmon, let's just say that I got the idea from X-Men and leave it at that for the moment.

The climax begins in the next chapter. In the meantime please review and let me know what you think.


	7. The Child of Love

**Author's Note:** The whole story has been leading up to this chapter. Read closely, because Daemon uses a line from Star Wars here. Prepare to be blown away.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Child of Love<p>

Matt pulled up in front of the hotel where Sora was staying. He got out of the car as quickly as he could. Gabumon followed close behind. Just as they were about to rush in and ask the front desk what room Sora was staying in, they saw Tai and Agumon waiting in front of the door. Matt and Tai stood glaring at each other for a moment in the pouring rain. Meanwhile Agumon and Gabumon began snarling at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tai asked threateningly.

"I've come to take Sora back!" Matt replied in an angry tone. "So get out of my way!"

"You don't deserve her after the way you treated her!" Tai shouted.

"Neither do you!" Matt shot back. "Not after all the times you've treated her like dirt!"

"At least I didn't throw her out on the street!" Tai fired back. "Now get the hell out of here!"

"No, I'm not leaving until I see Sora!" Matt said defiantly. "Now get out of my way!"

"No!" Tai said in a low voice.

"I said get out of my way!" Matt repeated as he clenched his fists.

"And what the hell are you gonna do if I don't?" Tai asked.

Immediately Tai's question was answered when Matt charged at him and punched him in the jaw. Tai quickly recovered and hit Matt in the stomach. At the same time, Agumon shot a fireball from his mouth at Gabumon. Gabumon managed to dodge it and shot a beam of blue light from his mouth that hit Agumon. When the reptile Digimon got back to his feet, both he and Agumon began glowing with a thick black aura. The two Digimon cried out and suddenly transformed.

"Agumon dark warp digivolve to… BlackWarGreymon!" Agumon cried as he transformed, his voice becoming deeper and more savage with the utterance of his other name.

When his transformation had finished, Agumon had become a version of WarGreymon whose skin and gold armor had turned pitch black. The mane of red hair that stuck out of the back of WarGreymon's helmet had turned blond, and his eyes glowed red with fury.

"Gabumon dark warp digivolve to… BlackMetalGarurumon!" Gabumon cried as he transformed at about the same time as Agumon, his voice also becoming deeper and more savage with the utterance of his other name.

With his transformation finished, Gabumon had changed into a version of MetalGarurumon with armor that was mostly pitch black, and like BlackWarGreymon his eyes glowed red. Both Digimon roared and then BlackWarGreymon began charging at his opponent. BlackMetalGarurumon fired a barrage of missiles at the dark dragon warrior. BlackWarGreymon quickly blocked most of the missiles with his shield, while the others hit the surrounding cars and buildings. When BlackWarGreymon got close enough his slashed at BlackMetalGarurumon, and soon a savage and animalistic fight between the two began as they started fighting tooth and claw. Meanwhile Daemon and Lilithmon were watching both fights from atop a nearby building.

"Good, good!" Daemon laughed. "Let the hate flow through you!"

"Oh this is so much fun!" Lilithmon said gleefully. "I haven't been entertained like this in thousands of years!"

* * *

><p>Not too far away, Sora was running through the pouring rain with Biyomon flying close behind. Her heart was still pounding from being infused with Zhuqiaomon's raw power, and she felt like she was going to explode. The two noticed a sudden explosion nearby and immediately ran to go see what it was. After what seemed like ten minutes, Sora and Biyomon beheld the horrible site of Tai and Matt beating each other's brains out and BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon attacking each other like a pair of wild dogs. Sora's expression twisted into one of utter horror as she beheld her worst nightmare.<p>

"No…" Sora said quietly to herself. "No, no, no, no… Stop it. Stop it! Stop! STOP!"

With that cry Sora suddenly began glowing with a red aura, and Biyomon shot up high into the air and seemed to explode in a blinding flash of red light.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to… Hououmon!" Biyomon cried as she transformed, her voice deepening with the utterance of her other name.

When the light cleared, Biyomon had become a giant bird with four massive wings and gold feathers. On her face she wore a gold mask, and around her legs were gold bands. None of the combatants had noticed Hououmon's arrival. They were too consumed by their rage towards each other.

"I said STOP!" Sora cried in an echoing voice as she fired a beam of red light from her hands that hit Tai and Matt and knocked them to the ground.

At the same time, Hououmon flapped her wings and fired a barrage of gold lights at BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon. Both Digimon roared as the golden shower hit them. Both Digimon suddenly exploded, and when the smoke cleared both of them had changed. BlackWarGreymon had reverted into a small white ball-shaped creature with a fanged mouth, large brown eyes, and a pair of feelers that looked like rabbit ears. This was Agumon's In-Training form, Koromon.

BlackMetalGarurumon meanwhile had reverted into a small ball-shaped creature with an orange body, white face, and a horn on top shaped like a backwards shark fin. This was Gabumon's In-Training form, Tsunomon. Both Digimon had very sad expressions on their faces. Meanwhile, both Matt and Tai sat up, and after coming to their senses were shocked to see Sora standing before them.

Sora's body was still glowing with an aura of red light. The rain seemed to turn to steam as it his her. Tears were streaming down Sora's face as she looked at the two with very sad eyes. Both Matt and Tai were completely speechless.

"I don't want to see you two hurting each other anymore." Sora said to the two in an echoing voice. "I care about you both so very much. Matt, you're the one I love most in the world, I don't think I could imagine my life without you. And Tai, even though our relationship never worked out, I still consider you to be a very precious friend. I love you both very much, and it hurts my heart very much to see you two trying to kill one another. And if one of you were to actually kill the other… I don't think I could ever forgive you! So please… don't fight over me anymore."

Both Matt and Tai's expressions saddened as they looked away from Sora. They couldn't bear to see the girl they both cared about so much look at them with those eyes. The two soon realized that the only thing their fighting was doing was hurting Sora, and they both felt terrible about it.

"I do not believe this!" a voice suddenly shouted angrily. "How could my spell have been broken by a pathetic girl?"

The three looked towards the source of the voice and saw Daemon standing nearby across from Sora.

"I don't know exactly what sort of power you've used girl, but I will destroy you for ruining my plans!" Daemon declared.

"You fiend!" Sora spat in her still echoing voice as her expression changed to one of utter fury. "You've twisted the minds of those I love, and for that I will make you pay!"

"You're welcome to try little girl." Daemon said smugly.

With that Hououmon flew down and hovered a few feet in the air above Sora. Meanwhile the fiery red aura around Sora began to glow brighter. A battle was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> You'll probably only see the goddess-like powers that Sora displayed in this story. I mostly did it because I wanted her to actually fight Daemon herself instead of just having Hououmon do all the fighting for her.

Stay tuned for the exciting final chapter of Demon Crisis Book 3: Wrath. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	8. The Lord of Wrath

**Author's Note:** Without further delay, here is the final chapter. There's going to be a small twist towards the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Lord of Wrath<p>

Outside in the pouring rain in front of the Firebird Motel, Daemon had emerged to confront Sora for ruining his plans. Sora meanwhile, was still glowing with the unearthly fiery red aura. Hououmon was hovering a few feet above Sora, ready to help out in the battle that was about to come. Matt and Tai had gotten back to their feet, but were both completely at a loss about what to do. Tsunomon and Koromon had hopped over to their respective human partners, but it was clear that all they could do was watch.

"You were a useful pawn to me at a beginning, but now it seems you have become a nuisance." Daemon said to Sora as he narrowed his demonic blue eyes at her. "For that you shall die."

"Go to hell!" Sora cried in an echoing voice as she suddenly fired a blast of energy from her hands.

The blast threw Daemon into a nearby-parked car, leaving a huge dent. After a moment Daemon picked himself up and began to laugh.

"Now I understand what's going on." Daemon said in an amused tone once he finished laughing. "That old bird Zhuqiaomon is behind all this. He must still hold a grudge for the conflicts I caused in his region. It was nothing personal, only a way to ensure that no armies in the south form to help the gods in their fight against us. Still, he was furious. That pathetic bird even sent his three Deva to personally destroy me. Of course I killed them all, which I'm sure only infuriated Zhuqiaomon even more. Now it seems that the fool is so desperate to destroy me that he infused a mere human with some of his power in order to destroy me. This battle should be quite amusing."

"Just die!" Sora shouted as she fired another blast.

This time Daemon was ready and blocked the attack with a stream of hellfire. Neither of them let up on their attacks though. The blast of fiery red energy continued to push against an equally powerful blast of hellfire that showed no signs of diminishing.

"Just how long do you think you can keep this up? Daemon laughed as he continued fighting against Sora's attack. "With all your power you are still just a pathetic human! It's only a matter of time until you waver!"

Sora gritted her teeth and continued with her attack, pouring everything she had into her attack. Just as Hououmon was about to move to help Sora, she was hit by a blast of black flames that seemed to drain her of some of her energy. Hououmon looked down to see Lilithmon standing near Deamon.

"Now, now. Two against one isn't fair." Lilithmon said with an evil smirk. "If you really want something to do, you can play with my little pet. Empress Emblaze!"

With the cry of those two words, a portal opened up in the air above Lilithmon, and from it came an indescribable hand-shaped monstrosity. Immediately the creature began to attack Hououmon, leaving Sora alone to face Daemon. Meanwhile, Tai and Matt were watching both battles.

"…Hey Matt, I'm sorry about… well, everything I guess." Tai suddenly said to his old friend. "I am still in love with Sora, and it really hurt when she left me for you, but after I thought about it for awhile I realized that you're the one she really loves. And after the way I've treated her, you deserve to be with her way more than I do."

"Thanks man, but I don't deserve to be with her either." Matt said as he looked sadly down at the ground. "Not after what I've done. I slapped Sora and threw her out of my apartment. And not too long ago I tried to kill you. Sora deserved to be with someone better, and you deserve a better friend."

"That's not true." Tai insisted. "A lot of what we did was because of Daemon's spell. Neither of us was ourselves."

"Some of what I did was from a real place." Matt replied. "Ever since Sora and I got together, a part of me has been afraid that she was only using me to make you jealous or something."

"C'mon Matt, you know Sora's not like that." Tai said reassuringly.

"I know, but I was still afraid that I'd lose her." Matt said with a look of shame on his face. "And I think after tonight I think I just might have."

A sudden cry form Sora interrupted Matt and Tai's conversation. The two looked to see that Daemon's hellfire was starting to push back Sora's attack.

"Give up Mortal!" Daemon laughed. "There is no way you can defeat me! Now die!"

Tai and Matt both cried out Sora's name, and suddenly Koromon started to glow with a brilliant orange light, while Tsunomon began to glow with an equally bright blue light. The two Digimon suddenly shot up into the air, spiraling around each other as they did so. Once they were a few feet into the air, the two suddenly bumped into each other, causing them to bounce off one another and hover in the air over one spot. At that point, the ball of blue light that was once Tsunomon transformed into an arm of silver with spiked shoulder armor and MetalGarurumon's head for a hand. Meanwhile the orange ball of light that was originally Koromon changed into an arm of gold with WarGreymon's shield on the shoulder and WarGreymon's head for a hand.

With both arms fully formed, a current of gold electricity flowed in between the two shoulders, creating a spark of light that formed into a torso of white armor with blue stripes on the chest. From the bottom of that torso grew a waist and a pair of legs, also covered in white armor. Then from the top of the torso grew a white helmet and mask. With the head formed, a long white cape with a red underside was deployed from the back, and three horns grew from the top of the helmet. With these finishing touches, the newly formed Digimon opened its eyes and cried out its name. This was Agumon and Gabumon's combined Mega form, Omnimon. Omnimon raised his right arm and opened the MetalGarurumon head to reveal a massive cannon barrel.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon cried as he fired at Daemon.

Daemon was hit by an icy blast, causing him to stop his attack on Sora. Sora took the opportunity and fired everything she had at Daemon, knocking the Demon Lord into the ground. Sora stood panting as the aura around her faded slightly. Immediately Matt and Tai ran over to her side.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked Sora with a look of concern.

"I'm fine, just a little worn out." Sora said with a weak smile and still echoing voice.

Meanwhile, Hououmon finally managed to burn Lilithmon's hand creature away and soon joined Omnimon, while Lilithmon went over to Daemon's side as the lord of wrath got back to his feet.

"Do not think you can win, Omnimon!" Daemon said defiantly. "Not even your progenitor Alphamon could destroy us, and he was far more powerful than you!"

"I know not of this Alphamon whom you speak of Daemon, but do not underestimate me!" Omnimon declared. "For your evil deeds, I will make you pay!"

"Just try it!" Lilithmon dared.

Before the two Demon Lords could do anything, they were hit from the right by a large ball of blue electricity surrounded by crystalline cherry blossom petals. Everyone looked to see the arrival of two humanoid Digimon. One was a man in a blue and white bodysuit and sliver mask. He had a mechanical right arm and wore a long red scarf around his neck. This Digimon was Cyberdramon's Mega form, Justimon.

The other Digimon was a woman with long silver hair that split into the shape of two foxtails, wearing a black bodysuit with a white belly. On her face she wore a golden fox mask, and she also wore gold armor on her chest and shoulders. On her arms she wore purple fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, and on her legs a pair of matching boots. Around her waist was a black belt with a golden buckle in the shape of a fox head, and in her right hand she carried a golden staff. This was Renamon's Mega form, Sakuyamon.

"What are you doing here?" Deamon demanded to know.

"Your little fight was nearby where we're staying." Justimon answered. "It looked pretty bad, so we thought we'd join in."

"Your intervention will make no difference Tamer!" Daemon declared.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Justimon said smugly. "After all, I did take down one of your fellow lords a little while ago."

"Cocky as always." Sakuyamon sighed to herself.

"Do not mistake me or Lilithmon for that fool Barbamon!" Daemon growled. "We are far more powerful than you could imagine!"

"Perhaps, but you are also outnumbered." Omnimon pointed out. "How well do you think the two of you could do against both of us? Especially after taking such a big hit just a few moments ago?"

Daemon thought about what Omnimon had just said, and he could not deny that he was injured, nor could he deny that both he and Lilithmon were outnumbered.

"Alright, we will let this battle be a victory for you." Daemon told his adversaries. "But we shall return soon enough! And when we do you shall all parish, and both this world and the Digital World will belong to us!"

With that, Daemon and Lilithmon vanished in a burst of flames. Omnimon then split back into Agumon and Gabumon, while Justimon and Sakuyamon split back into the respective pairs of Ryo and Cyberdramon, and Rika and Renamon. Suddenly, Hououmon started to fall from the sky and revert into a small pink ball with large green eyes and a blue flower on top. This was Biyomon's In-Training form, Yokomon, and Tai managed to catch her before she hit the ground. At almost the exact same time, Sora stopped glowing and collapsed. Matt caught her immediately, and was alarmed when he could not wake her up.

* * *

><p>Sometime later at the nearby hospital, Matt, Tai, Rika, and Ryo were in the emergency room waiting room. Matt was sitting in a chair looking at the floor with a worried expression. Tai was standing next to him holding Yokomon, who was more or less half asleep. Ken and Yolei suddenly showed up. Rika and Ryo went to greet them while Matt and Tai stayed where they were.<p>

"Hi guys, heard anything yet?" Yolei asked with a worried smile.

"Not yet I'm afraid." Ryo replied.

"What happened exactly?" Ken asked.

"We're not sure." Rika answered. "When Ryo and I got there, Sora was glowing with some weird red light and then just collapsed after Daemon and Lilithmon left. Tai said something about Sora having super powers."

"Super powers?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and he also mentioned something about Zhuqiaomon." Ryo added.

Their conversation was interrupted when the doctor who was examining Sora suddenly arrived. Matt immediately stood up from his chair.

"How is she doc?" Matt asked, fearing the worst.

"Well, none of the tests we ran found anything wrong with her." The doctor began. "We would like to keep her here one night for observation of course, but we believe that the reason Ms. Takenouchi collapsed is merely due to exhaustion. Although it could also be a side effect of her pregnancy."

The doctor's diagnosis shocked the entire group, especially Matt.

"…Sora's pregnant?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Um, yes, that is what one of the blood tests indicated." The doctor replied as he quickly reviewed the chart he was holding. "I'm sorry, I thought you already knew. You can go see her now if you wish, she's in room 402 down the hall to your right. Now if you'll excuse me I have to continue my rounds."

With that, the doctor left. A moment after that, Matt walked as quickly as he could to Sora's room. The rest of the group remained where they were, almost completely stunned.

"…Hey Rika, how come you're wearing Ryo's jacket?" Yolei suddenly asked, breaking the silence. "And why is it zipped up? I think you'd be roasting in here."

"Oh, well…" Rika began as a heavy blush appeared on her face. "You see Ryo and I were in a rush to get to Tai and the others, and I couldn't find my shirt. So I just threw on Ryo's jacket."

"Why couldn't you find…" Yolei began to ask, but soon a knowing smirk appeared on her face. "Oh… Well, it's good to know that the two of you made up after our trip through The Dark Ocean."

Rika and Ryo said nothing and looked away from Yolei, both with faces redder than a tomato.

"I don't think I've ever seen this side to Rika before." Renamon commented to Cyberdramon, to which the dragon warrior nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Matt entered Sora's room to find her awake. Sora smiled when she saw him arrive.<p>

"Um, how are you?" Matt asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Sora answered. "Well don't just stand there, come on in."

Matt complied with Sora's request somewhat reluctantly. He stopped when he got next to Sora's bed.

"So, did the doctor tell you about your… condition?" Matt asked.

"You mean did he tell me that I'm pregnant?" Sora asked. "Yeah, he did. I guess you've figured out that you're the father."

"Well, I didn't think that it could be anyone else." Matt said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "So… what do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, um… I was thinking that you could move back in with me for starters." Matt answered.

"That's a start." Sora replied.

"…Look Sora, I'm really sorry about throwing you out before." Matt began with an expression of shame on his face. "And for accusing you of using me to get to Tai."

"You don't have to apologize Matt. I know that wasn't you." Sora told him.

"It was a little." Matt said still sounding ashamed. "For awhile a part of me has been afraid that you were using me to make Tai jealous. Of course I know that you'd never actually do anything like that."

"You got that right." Sora confirmed. "Look Matt, I still care about Tai very much as a friend, but my relationship with him just didn't work out. We were having problems even before Kari disappeared, and what happened between us after that incident just confirmed what I was already feeling. I'd like to just put all of this behind us and move on with our lives, okay?"

"…Okay." Matt said with a warm smile as he took Sora's hand.

* * *

><p>The next day, Matt carried Sora into his apartment bridal style. Gabumon and Biyomon were inside on the couch waiting for them.<p>

"You know, I could've walking in on my own." Sora told Matt with a fierce blush on her face.

"I want you to take it easy for awhile." Matt told her as he set her down on the couch. "Besides, I want to do this right."

"Do what right?" Sora asked.

With that, Matt got down on one knee and took Sora's hand.

"Sora, will you marry me?" Matt asked greatly surprising Sora. "Now I'm not just asking you this because I got you pregnant. I mean that's part of the reason, but the main reason is because… I love you Sora, and I just can't picture my life without you. Now if you don't want to marry me, I understand, but…"

"Matt?" Sora interrupted.

"Yes?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I will marry you." Sora told him.

Matt smiled and hugged Sora, and it wasn't long before the two of them kissed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the lair of the Seven Lords in the Digital World, Daemon and Lilithmon were kneeling before a glowing white orb. This orb was their link to their master who was trapped in The Dark Ocean.<p>

"Daemon you incompetent fool!" The Master shouted from the orb in a deep hate filled voice. "Not only has your plan failed, but it has cost the live of both Belphemon and Beelzemon! And to make things more difficult, one of the Digidestined is now even stronger!"

"Forgive me my lord." Daemon humbly begged. "But I did not anticipate Zhuqiaomon's interference."

"I am not interested in your excuses!" The Master shouted. "Not only are you no closer to destroying the Digidestined, but I am still trapped in this wretched pit! It is time I take matters into my own hands!"

"What do you have in mind my lord?" Lilithmon asked with a bit of reluctance.

"…You shall see soon enough Lilithmon." The Master answered in a sweet child-like voice. "For now, you and Daemon should concern yourselves with getting ready for battle. In the meantime, I will provide myself with my own escape."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well that wraps up the third story in the Demon Crisis series. Sorry if it got a little cheesy towards the end there. The main reason for this story was to repair the rift that formed between Matt and Tai during Home by the Sea. Now, the little twist with Sora being pregnant wasn't something I was originally planing to do, but when I decided to have Zhuqiaomon infuse Sora with some of his power, an interesting idea formed. You see Sora was pregnant when Zhuqiaomon infused her with his power, and you saw what little side effects it had on her. What kind of side effects do think that might have on her unborn child? ...Think about it.

It's just an idea, I'm not sure if I'll do anything with it. Just thought I'd leave an opening for it though. I may do something with, I may not, we'll see. Right now there's still one story left in the Demon Crisis series, and I'm sure it's the story that almost everyone has been waiting for, even me. For next comes the return of T.K. and Kari, and the rise of the strongest member of the Seven Lords. And I'm by now everyone can guess who that is.

So stay tuned for **Demon Crisis Book 4: Pride**

In the meantime, please review this story and let me know what you think.


End file.
